


Marble Statues

by Spike_1790



Series: Voyeurism!Verse [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spike_1790/pseuds/Spike_1790
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew starts to see the appeal of art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marble Statues

Andrew wasn’t interested in art. Never had been, never would be. Spike, however, seemed to be taking a very keen interest in it recently. Actually, Spike seemed to be taking an interest in everything except Andrew these days. Not that he even knew the other man existed. Which sucked, cause, y’know… It’s Spike and he’s gorgeous. And if Andrew had the need to go shopping in the Magic Box twelve times a day for things he never wanted or needed, that was his prerogative. All he really wants is to get the bleached blonde Adonis to _talk_ to him, which requires common interests.

So Andrew’s been pretending to be interested in dog racing, and British football, and stupid, boring art work. This was the third time this week that Spike had gone to the one and only museum in Sunnydale. Since Joyce’s death, the art gallery had closed with no sign of it being opened again in the near future, and the museum had been showcasing various art displays. The next theme was Greek gods and goddesses. It was also part of the new mayor’s scheme to create an interest in the arts. All the local schools and businesses had been asked to provide a piece for display along side the original and replica works that had been shipped in specially.

The Magic Box’s piece had been left to the last minute and Xander had drawn the short straw. While not actually a member of staff, the brunette was there often enough to be counted as an employee. He was also the only one of the group who had any discernable talent in art. But that didn’t explain why Spike kept coming to the museum. The art event wasn’t scheduled to open for another week.

Creeping through the shadows, Andrew’s footsteps were soft enough that not even the vampire’s supernatural hearing could detect them. There was a light on in the back room, the place where the hands on demonstrations and school workshops were held. The door was nearly closed, with only an inch or so of space between it and the frame. Andrew inched closer, desperate to know what was happening. His foot kicked up the cloud of dust that is present in every museum around the world, and he pinched his nose to keep from sneezing. Peering in, he had to clamp his hands over his mouth to hide the surprised squeak that threatened to come out.

Spike was naked. Not, like, in his underpants. He was bare ass naked. Andrew could tell because those perfect globes of bare ass were the only things he could focus on for a full minute. Xander’s voice disturbed the appreciative silence.

“Front’s finished. Wanna see before we start on the sides?”

“Nah, keep it for the display. I know what my own cock looks like.”

“So classy, Fangless.” Pause. “Okay, face left.”

Spike turned, and Andrew got an eyeful of what had to be the _most perfect_ penis he’d ever seen. And he’d seen two! Of course those two were his own, and now Spike’s, but that really wasn’t the point. The point was that the guy in front of him was sporting at least eight inches of thick, pale, hooded man meat, and Andrew wanted a taste. Xander spoke again, this time over the sound of chisel on wood, earning him an unseen scowl from the doorway.

“It’s a shame we had to lose the shield.”

“Mate, the amount of time you have me standing here, my arm would have fallen off before we’d finished. Besides, we both decided it was for the best when I dropped it on my foot.”

“Yeah, but it got kissed better, didn’t it?” Spike snorted in response and went back to standing still. For the whole of thirty seconds.

“Why the bloody hell did I agree to this anyway?”

“Because I’m paying you.”

“No you’re not.”

“Well, no. But you’re the only guy I know with a six-pack that I could blackmail into posing naked.”

“Was hardly blackmail. More like bribery.”

“Whatever. The point is that everyone knows that gods have muscles.”

“Except Buddha.”

“Yeah. Except Buddha. Stay still for the photos.” The camera flashed a few times, briefly illuminating Spike’s skin with white light.

“What are you even naming this thing when it’s done? Or will it be ‘resident vamp posing as a god’?”

“It’s going to be called ‘Replication of Ares Borghese in wood with Photographs of Model.’”

“Ain’t that a bit of a mouthful?”

“Nope. I think it’s a good name.”

Andrew could see the smirk that graced Spike’s face. “Wasn’t talking about the name. Was referring to the bribery.”

“Oh. Ego much.” Pause. “Yeah, you are.”

“My ego is well proportioned.”

“Yes it is. Let me finish off this section of your side and we’ll get to the bribery.”

Spike moaned at the thought of his reward, and Andrew’s eyes went impossibly wide as the vampire’s cock started to fill with blood, the foreskin pulling back to show the glistening head. Xander stepped away from the block of wood he had been carving, and round to Spike’s side, nipping gently at his neck. He kept touching Spike, teasing him with fingertips ghosting over abs and thighs and that perfect ass, tracing random patterns that had all three men hard as stone.

Xander’s tongue slipped over Spike’s right nipple, drawing a gasp from the blonde. He slowly moved down Spike’s chest, taking time to trace every line of muscle with his tongue before dropping fully to his knees as his chin bumped into the slick head of Spike’s dick. The blonde’s hands flew to Xander’s head, long fingers tangling in the soft, brunette hair. Xander took as much as he could in his mouth, moaning in pleasure at the taste, loving the way Spike gasped.

Spike’s eyes closed, revelling in the sensation of having his cock buried in a warm, willing, human mouth. Xander glanced up, moaning again at the look of complete bliss on Spike’s face before using his left hand to cup Spike’s heavy balls, feeling them draw up further in response to his touch. His own cock was begging for attention, as was Andrew’s, who was watching avidly.

After freeing his own aching member from his jeans and boxers, Xander’s right hand disappeared from view, presumably to fondle Spike’s butt, Andrew figured. Less than a minute later, Spike came with a strangled shout, spilling his release into Xander’s mouth. Xander’s own orgasm followed closely, spurting thickly onto the floor between them.

Andrew’s cock was hard to the point of hurting, but he was going to be using this night as jerk-off material for _years._ Breathing deeply, he tried to calm himself. It was working, until he heard Spike’s voice again.

“Xan?”

“Mmm?”

“Your finger’s still up my arse.”

Andrew shot his load. In his pants. Like a horny teenager. Because Xander had his finger Up. Spike’s. Ass. Which was the hottest thing in the entire world.

It took a while for him to get his breath back, but he managed it. Backing away from the other men, Andrew nearly tripped on a marble statue that was meant to be the focal point of the exhibition. A replication of the Ares Borghese.

 _No comparison. No comparison at all,_ Andrew thought as he scurried away into the night. Maybe art wasn’t all that bad…


End file.
